Model
by djlee6
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected. Keef has an art project and Zim has questions. Keef x Zim KaZr goodness. Rated M to be safe


enjoy~

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Normal POV

It had been a long day. Keef was greatful when he slipped into the front door of his apartment, slipping off his shoes and socks. The moment he turned around, he was greeted just as he had been the last few weeks, by an eager alien with a beaming smile.

"Welcome home," Zim greeted, quickly moving to meet Keef.

Keef smiled in return, dropping his bag to pull Zim into a tight hug, breathing in his scent and enjoying the softness and warmth of Zim's form against his. He loved seeing Zim everyday. Ever since he had invited the little alien to stay with him, Zim had shown nothing but gratitute, quickly taking to learning Earth's customs through the tv, where he learned how to clean, cook, and use the word 'home' rather than 'base'. Plus, he really liked how Zim was dressed in his clothes, even though they were a couple sizes too big. Currently the little alien was dress in a baggy white short sleeve shirt and blue nylon pants. "Why thank you, babe," he replied, nuzzling against Zim's neck. "How was your day?"

"Rather uneventful. Nothing new to report anyway," Zim shrugged. As an Irken, he still wasn't sure what all these touches and special names Keef bestowed upon him meant, but he did know that he enjoyed it much more than the harsh treatment he'd gotten from his fellow Irkens. "How was school?" Another word he'd learned. Keef had to teach it to Zim rather quickly as when Keef had his first day back in class, Zim had panicked, thinking the redhead was trying to abandon him. It took a lot of convincing on Keef's part before Zim had allowed Keef to leave for school Monday. When Keef had come back, the alien threw himself at Keef, crying his eyes out in relief. Now Zim blushed lightly at the memory, a little embarrassed he'd been so ignorant.

"It was okay. Just really boring. Good to be home," He pulled back, resting his hands on Zim's shoulders, noting the shy smile and small blue blush. "Hey, I don't have to work tonight. Why don't we stay in and watch some movies or something. I'll order Chinese so you don't have to cook,"

Zim, beaming at the thought of his new favorite food, quickly nodded and headed to grab some movies from the display Keef had shown him days earlier while Keef went to shower before placing the order.

Zim could faintly hear the water going from his spot in front of the bookshelf in the livingroom where all the movies were held, his lekku perking up as he glanced over to the general direction of where the bathroom was located.

He flushed at the sound. Keef had taken the time to explain to him what a shower was and why he had to do it. It sounded horribly embarrassing to Zim and for some reason the idea of Keef disrobed made his cardiac-spooch quicken. He didn't tell Keef that, though. He also didn't tell him that he liked how Keef smelled after he showered, and how he liked that Keef's skin was less sticky.

Shaking the memories from his head, Zim huffed. He didn't want to do anything to make Keef become upset with him, and he felt that talking about Keef's disrobed time was a taboo area. After all, Irkens were all about modesty. Zim was taught that one's skin should not be exposed more than possible. He wasn't too clear on the policies on Earth, though...Keef always disrobed in provate, but Zim had seen the other in less clothes than any Irken would dare to be seen in...

Zim's thoughts were broken as the water shut off. He held back a purr of approval as he knew now that Keef's skin would smell really sweet now..._Oh, dear Irk, please don't make me mess this up..._ He didn't want to be kicked out of his new home for doing something stupid.

By the time Keef left the bathroom and placed the order, Zim had picked out several movies to choose from, not sure what they were about but figuring that the pictures looked interesting enough. He went back to the bedroom, his arms full, Keef still talking on his cell phone at his desk, pulling money out of his wallet. Zim kept his head down as he passed, trying to ignore the smell of water and softness that embraced his lekku.

"Okay, thank you," Keef ended, smiling into the phone before he hung up. Zim liked how Keef always smiled, even when the human he was talking to couldn't see him. Zim had asked him about it once...Keef had told him that you could hear someone's smile, and it was a nice sound. Zim hadn't been quite sure what he meant, but he liked Keef's reasoning. Keef turned to Zim, his smile growing. "Pick out something good?"

Zim blushed lightly, shrugging. "I don't know what they're about," Keef had been teaching him to write and read English, but Zim couldn't make out a lot of words still.

Keef nodded in understanding, coming over to where Zim stood, taking the movies from the alien's arms. "Oh, cool! I love this one," he commented, setting the other movies aside next to the tv for later.

Zim smiled, happy to please his human. (Yes, he considered Keef his human. After all, he hadn't seen Keef interact with anyone else like he did with Zim.) He eased himself onto the bed, sitting on his knees as he watched the redhead. "What is it about?"

"It's a musical. About a woman who goes to teach these kids in a different country. Then she falls for the king even though he's kind of a jerk," Keef explained, slipping the movie in.

"Falls for him? She lost her balance?"

Keef chuckled. "No...I mean...She falls in love with him," It was so easy to forget that Zim was still so ignorant of Earth's terms and customs.

"In love?" Zim had heard this word ever since he came to Earth. He'd seen it on tv, but he didn't know a lot about it. "I don't understand..."

Keef went to sit next to Zim on the bed, relaxing, leaning into the headboard with a couple of pillows at his lower back. "Love is...a very intense feeling. It's...wanting to be with someone all the time and...know everything about them and...just make them happy. Because they make you happy," Keef gazed at Zim, a dreamy look on his face. He didn't know how to tell Zim that he loved him...Mostly because of this. Zim didn't really get what love was. And Keef wasn't sure how to explain it.

Zim smiled softly, moving to rest next to Keef. "I think I like the sound of this love thing," he replied. "Does it feel nice? How does it happen?"

"Feels incredible," Keef assured. "And it happens from being close to someone and getting to know them. Then you find that...they seem perfect to you. You don't see flaws, you see beauty marks. And things like age...gneder...r-race...They don't mean anything. All you know is that you want to be by their side all the time,"

Zim hummed happily. "Love sounds wonderful...There's still a lot I don't understand about it, though..."

"Maybe the movie will help," Keef suggested, trying to seem casual. "Then if you have any questions you can ask,"

Zim paused in thought before nodding, happy with the conclusion. He looked to the tv, still playing the old previews.

Keef, satisfied, turned to roll off the bed, grabbing his back from beside the front door and pulling out his green folder, worn from use. Flipping through some papers, he settled on one and pulled a silver camera from his desk drawer, switching it on, the beeping noise making Zim look up in attention.

"What are you doing?" He asked, curious.

"Just making sure I have what I need for drawing class tomorrow," Keef replied. "Some scenery pictures. Kinda boring. I've always liked drawing people way better,"

"Why is that?"

"Because people are interesting to draw. Especially when they look like David," he joked.

"Who's David?"

Keef laughed a bit at Zim's innocence before clicking at the camera again, turning to Zim. "Do me a favor and stay very still for a moment," Zim watched Keef from his spot on the bed, laying there as still as possible as he was asked to. Keef bit his lip at the way those pink eyes looked up at him, waiting patiently and without question. Carefully he pressed the button, capturing the green beauty's image. "Got it," he commented, stiding over to the bed and turning the camera towards Zim so he could see the picture. "You can move now. I just wanted a picture. See?"

Zim eased to sit up, blushing as he saw the image Keef showed him. "I-is...Is that...me?"

Keef smiled. "Yeah, that's you...The camera doesn't really do you justice, though. Still, makes a good reference,"

"Reference?"

"To draw," Keef replied. "I'd love to draw you. You'd be such a perfect model,"

"What's a model?"

"A model is someone that lets people take pictures on a camera of them or make art using their image,"

Zim hummed in thought. "And that's something a lot of humans do?"

"Only if they're good enough," Keef replied. "Trust me. You're plenty good enough,"

"What makes one good at being a model?" By this point Zim had completely forgotten about the movie. He loved listening to Keef talk about Earth and its customs. Keef was a much better teacher than the Irken instructors back at the Academy. 

"Basically being beautiful," Keef blushed a bit, not sure how Zim would take the information.

"Being attractive?" Zim questioned. His cheeks turned a light blue. "Zim shouldn't have his picture taken then..." His lekku slumped. He wasn't a human female...so Keef couldn't see Zim as attractive. So there would be no point in Zim having his picture taken. That sounded logical, but...Zim still felt a twinge in his cardiac-spooch.

Keef gave Zim a look of shock. "What? Why not?" He noted how Zim spoke in third person...Something Keef had learned that the alien only did when he was upset. Zim shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed. Keef gave Zim a knowing look before moving to stand beside the bed. "Hey, I have an idea. I want you to sit up and prop yourself on one arm, facing me," Zim looked at keef in utter confusion, hesitating to do as he was told before moving into place. Keef smiled. "Good. Now look to the wall, just passed my shoulder," Zim did as he was told, resulting in Keef smiling even wider. "Good...Now stay right there," Once he was sure Zim was frozen, he clicked on his camera again, capturing yet another picture. Zim blushed at this, tempted to say something but determined to stay still. Keef huffed, alarming Zim. "No, something's off," the teen muttered aloud. "Stay still, okay? I wanna try something..." Zim swallowed nerously as Keef moved closer, reaching a hand on Zim's shoulder and tugging the collar down to expose the skin, Zim's entire neck and right shoulder showing. Zim's blush grew. This was so taboo on Irk... "Perfect," Keef pulled back again, taking a few more pictures before going back to sit on the bed beside Zim. "See?"

Zim nervously shifted, nuzzling into his bare shoulder but still reluctant to cover it. He gazed at the picture shown, finding it hard to believe it was him. "Y-you're...certain that's Zim?"

"Mhm...I take it from your reaction that you had no idea you were so beautiful," Keef teased.

Zim looked to Keef's eyes, shocked. Just when he was about to say something, a knock came to the front door, breaking the moment.

Keef stood, grabbing the money from his desk and setting the camera down.

Zim frowned, for once not liking that this thing called Chinese food came. He really wanted to make sure that Keef had said that word..._Beautiful_...No one ever called him that...In fact no one ever treated him the way Keef had...That small observation was enough to make him smile again.

Keef broke Zim from his thoughts by standing in the entry-way, holding the bag of food up. "Come and get it," With that he disappeared into the kitchen, knowing Zim would follow to get his plate of goodness. Sure enough, once he got the plates and silverware out, Zim was bouncing into the kitchen. Keef smiled, helping Zim portion his food out. He knew that if he didn't, the little alien would devour it all in one sitting.

Once Zim had gotten his plate, he smiled up at Keef. "Thank you very much," he said, his voice soft and sweet.

Keef smiled, giving a friendly wink. "No problem, babe. I told you I'd take care of you," Holding his own plate, he led Zim back to the bedroom, missing the way Zim bit his lower lip in a futile attempt to hold back his grin.

_Take care of me...Babe..Beautiful...Oh dear Irk! _

Oo

Once they finished eating, Zim was fixated on the movie. He was no clutching a pillow to his chest as he watched on, mesmerized by the theatrical display of Uncle Tom's cabin being played by the Siam actors.

Keef smiled as he saw Zim become absorbed in his favorite muscial. It was so perfect the way Zim's eyes glowed at the show, the way those nimble green fingers clung to Keef's-well, now Zim's-pillow.

Making sure not to break Zim's focus, he eased slowly off the bed, once again grabbing his camera. Moving into the perfect position, he snapped a quick picture, the sound break Zim's from his movie. Seeing the small device in Keef's hand again, he turned blue. "O-oh Irk..." he sighed quietly, looking away. He still didn't know what to think of Keef taking pictures of him.

"I'm sorry...You looked so perfect that I couldn't help myself," Keef explained.

Zim smiled shyly. "I-it's fine..." He looked to Keef again, the redhead sitting next to him again. "You...really like taking pictures of me?"

"Yeah, I do...I'd love to take more, to be honest,"

"More pictures? Of what?"

"Of you, silly thing," Keef chuckled, nuzzing into Zim's neck.

Zim bit back a sound of approval, liking how Keef's fur tickled him. "But you have pictures of me...They'll all look the same..."

"Not if I make you do different poses,"

"Poses?" Zim perked his lekku. "What are those?"

"Poses are how you stand or sit or lay for a picture," Keef explained. "Like when I told you how to move before. That was me getting you to pose for a picture,"

"Oh," Zim hummed, taking in the new information.

Keef watched quietly, seeing how Zim's eyes did the smallest flicker back and forth from one part of the bed to the other. He always loved how Zim listened so carefully to everything he said. He loved teaching Zim new things. "Would you...be willing to try another?" He knew he had to tred carefully. Zim was so innocent, after all.

"Another picture?" Zim blushed.

"Yeah...Another pose. Here," Keef stood beside the bed, gently pulling the pillow away from Zim's chest. "Move to sit on your knees," Zim, embarrassed, did as he was told, feeling a little akward. Keef bit his lower lip, running his eyes over the form. "No...A little wider a stance," He moved over, gently spreading Zim's legs a bit wider. He immediately regreted it, hearing Zim let out a small gasp at the contact. Cursing himself for not thinking ahead, Keef pulled back again. "S-sorry," he said quietly, not wanting to upset his little beauty.

"I-it's okay," Zim answered quietly. He had no idea how he was supposed to react, but he certainly did like it. He looked up at Keef, not sure if he should say he enjoyed it or not. Part of him felt it was obvious to say he liked it, since Keef had shown him affection before with his numerous kisses. But somehow he got the idea that this kind of contact was different.

Keef, relieved that Zim was still okay with him, nodded. "Alright...Now..." He stepped back, happy with his work. "God that blush is perfect," he praised. He grabbed his camera and eagerly snapped a picture. Still holding it over his eye, he bit his lip. "Try something for me, will you?"

"O-okay..."

"Left hand...Hook your thumb under the waist of your pants,"

"U-under...? Wh-why?" Zim blushed an even darker blue.

"Just go with it," Keef encouraged. Zim, biting his lip, followed the instruction, looking away. Keef held back a groan of appreciation. "Yeah, just like that...Now, your other hand..."

"Wh-what about it?"

"Could you sneak it under the front of your shirt for me?"

Zim gulped. Slowlt but surely, his right hand lifted, moving into place. "L-like this?" He felt unsure, feeling part of his stomach become exposed.

Keef's mouth went dry. _So perfect_... "Y-yeah..just like that," He snapped various pictures, thanking heaven above for this moment. He probably should stop...He knew that...He could feel his lower regions begin to ache with need, his desire for the other growing even more. He didn't know what he was thinking, doing this. He had a hard enough time not corrupting the small alien. This was just pushing his luck too far! Still... "I have another idea, too," he spoke up. "You up for it?"

Zim bit his lip, nodding. He'd be willing to try whatever to keep Keef's attention on him. He liked his human smiling at him, giving him special attention. He didn't know what he'd do if Keef became upset with him or decided to ignore him. It had grown to become his biggest fear. So anything he could do to keep Keef smiling at him and keep giving him this praise, he wanted to do it.

"G-good," Keef smiled, pulling the camera back down from his face. "Alright, move to kneel on all fours," Zim moved into place, looking up at Keef intently for any sign of disapproval, relieved to find none. Keef, those pink eyes looking up at him while that slender form did as he said...He nearly fainted. "U-um..." Keef quickly captured the image before he swallowed his tounge. "Yeah, now..." He ran a palm over his face as he took a deep breath, feeling like a total perv but unable to keep himself from acting further. "There's one more thing I want to try..." He strode over and gently pushed Zim to lay on his back, those pink eyes still shining and looking up at him. "Try to relax as much as possible, okay?"

"I might fall," Zim protested softly, looking over his shoulder, the edge of the bed just below his head. He was still laying width ways on the bed, after all.

Keef chuckled. "You really think I'd let you fall, babe?"

Zim smiled softly in response, shaking his head. Slowly he relaxed, letting his arms fall back past his shoulders, his feet sliding the other ways until they met the wall below the window. "Like this?"

"Mhm.." He moved the hem of Zim's shirt up just enough to expose the lower part of a green stomach. "There we go..."

Zim shivered, his eyes fluttering. Very slightly, his back arched, wanting more of the way the tips of Keef's fingers brushed along his skin. He was greatful that Keef's bed was soft enough that his PAK wasn't digging into him too horribly. He almost missed the sound of another picture being taken. When he looked back up at Keef again, the redhead was smiling at him. He scanned his eyes over the human's features, having already memorized every detail. Finally his eyes locked with Keef's and he felt it again. That swell in his cardiac-spooch that he didn't quite understand. "...K-Keef?"

"Yeah?"

"You said...that I could ask if I was unsure about something..."

"Is there something you're confused about?"

"...Why do you treat me so nicely?"

"Because I like you, silly thing," Keef replied, smiling.

"...Keef...is 'like' similar to 'love'?"

Keef blushed a bit. "Yeah, kinda..."

"How's it different?"

"Hmm..." Keef paused to think it over. It was a good question...He just needed to explain it in a way that Zim didn't become even more confused. "Well...When you just like someone rather than love them...You can't do certain things,"

"Like what?"

"Like...Some of the things we've done," Keef admitted.

"What have we done?"

"Well...people who are just friends don't...typically model for eachother or sleep in the same bed-"

"I don't sleep. I recharge," Zim corrected.

"And people who are just friends don't kiss," Keef clarified.

Zim narrowed in eye in question. "They don't?" Keef shook his head, confusing Zim further. "Then...how come we do?"

Keef didn't reply right away. Instead he stroked the side of Zim's face, indulging in the way Zim's skin felt so soft against his own. He was glad Zim wasn't pulling away from him. He smiled softly, leaning down to place a kiss against green lips, sighing happily when Zim responded. When they pulled apart, Keef kept his lips brushed against Zim's. "Because I love you,"

Zim smiled brightly at that, unable to keep from pulling Keef back down in another kiss, his lekku raised and wiggling against Keef's hair. He melwed, the feeling of Keef's fur tickling him again.

Keef chuckled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Zim's waist, nipping and licking at the alien's lower lip as he fought back the urge to straddle him. It seemed like this was Zim's way of saying he loved Keef, too...And it was the greatest feeling in the world.

Oooooooooooooooo

fluff...

plz review


End file.
